Spider-Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Spider-Man is a comic book superhero from Marvel Comics created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. Spider-Man is the alter-ego of Peter Parker, a high school student imbued with superhuman abilities after being bitten by a radioactive/genetically-altered spider. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse (FWM), this Spider-Man—not to be confused with his original comic book incarnation—is the live-action film incarnation from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He is a professional wrestler currently signed to Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) on the Ignition brand. Background * Series: Marvel Cinematic Universe * Species: Human * Age: 16 * Height: 5’8” * Weight: 167 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) APEX * Debut: July 13, 2013 (FWM) 2015 (Real life) * Status: Active * Billed from: Queens, New York City, New York * Allies: Most Spider-Men, Iron Man (mentor/idol), Deadpool(?) * Rivals: Kurt Hudson, Venom, Carnage * Twitter: @AmazingSpider Professional wrestling career Apex Caliber Wrestling (2013–present) Personality Outside of his Spider-Man alter ego, Parker lives the life of a normal 15-year-old high school student. He cares deeply for his Aunt May. He is a very intelligent science enthusiast, capable of inventing and building his own web-shooters. He gathers both science and comic books in his room, along with his Spider-Man costume, which he hides in a tiny hatch above the ceiling. Parker is a friendly but shy and awkward individual; he is happy to talk but often stumbles on his own words in a conversation. As opposed to Iron Man or Captain America, Parker makes it a point to keep his identity secret since if such knowledge was made public his aunt would be worried sick and he would have major trouble with the law on the grounds of vigilantism. He even restrained Tony Stark with webbing when Stark implied to tell his aunt his identity. Parker is also highly impressionable towards figures of authority, which is likely due to his young age and inexperience. An example of this was towards Captain America, when asked about why he was fighting, Parker stated that it was because Stark had said that Rogers was in the wrong, while he had no opinion of his own on the matter. Parker was also very excited to be in a fight with other superheroes, to the point where people on both Captain America’s and Iron Man’s teams were asking how old he is, due to his child-like behavior during the airport battle. As such, he was also the least experienced fighter at the airport battle. A neophyte to being a superhero, Parker idolizes Iron Man and sees him as a role model, he even admires and has respect for Tony Stark, even when the latter contemplated telling Aunt May his identity which he was strongly against. Through his first official mission as Spider-Man, Parker showed a strong desire to impress the other superheroes and prove his worth, especially towards Iron Man. As Spider-Man, Parker is courageous and capable, being able to come up with clever strategies due to his scientific expertise. He frequently annoys his enemies with fast-talking humor and quipping, prompting members of both Captain America’s faction and Iron Man’s to ask how old he was during the Clash of the Avengers. During his fledgling career as a superhero, Peter was shown to be stressing over his jokes and trying to make a lasting impression on people. At first Peter was overly-excited about being Spider-Man and constantly called Happy Hogan asking about “a new mission with the Avengers”, unknowingly irritating him. He was very displeased about having to stick with minor jobs like stopping a bike theft or helping an elder woman. Peter gets frustrated when other superheroes don’t take him seriously due to his young age. Above anything, Peter wants to prove himself and the other superheroes that he can handle being the Spider-Man despite being a teenager, but he tends to try too hard which results in him doing reckless actions and annoying others. Peter was particularly angered when he found out Tony was limiting many of his suit’s functions with the “Training Wheels Protocol” and demanded Ned to hack into the suit to disable it. After multiple encounters with Vulture and getting crushed under a gas station, Peter came to understand better the dangers of being a superhero and became more serious and determined to capture Vulture on his own, and wanted to prove himself and Tony that the Spider-Man Suit isn’t what makes him powerful. He does value life, ordering Karen to not make him kill anyone when he activated his “advanced combat mode”. Peter even tried to stop Vulture from overloading his wings and when it happened, he risked his life to save Vulture from the explosion and resulting fire, despite Vulture attempting to kill him and possessing knowledge of his secret identity. After his success at capturing the Vulture, Peter shows signs of becoming a more mature and responsible superhero. When he was finally given the chance to become an official Avenger, he turned it down feeling he still wasn’t ready yet, a decision which Tony himself applauded. Personal life In wrestling Finishing moves * Spider Bite (Sling Blade) * Spider’s Web II (Leglock Inverted Cloverleaf transitioned from a Kneebar, often preceded by The Amazing Kick) * Spectacular Splash (Springboard 450° Splash) – sometimes used as a signature move * The Amazing Kick (Fireman’s Carry dropped into an Overhead Kick) Signature moves * Adhesive Bomb (Iconoclasm) * Brainbuster * Cross Armbreaker * Diving Crossbody * Double Knee Backbreaker to an opponent seated on the top rope * Elbow Smash * Fosbury Flop * Frankensteiner, sometimes inverted, followed by a kip-up, or from the top rope * Headscissors Takedown * High Knee, sometimes with a bicycle variation * Iron Spider / Spider’s Web (Octopus Hold) – sometimes used as a finishing move * Jumping Neckbreaker * Jumping Spider (Phoenix Dragonrana) * Kneebar * Michinoku Driver II * Moonsault * Multiple Hurricanrana variations ** Diving ** Driver ** Regular, sometimes while slingshotting ** Running, sometimes from the apron to an outside opponent ** Springboard * Multiple kick variations ** Cheeky Arachnid Kick (Super to an opponent standing on the second rope with their head trapped against the turnbuckle) ** Drop, sometimes from the top rope or a springboard to an opponent on the ring apron ** Football to the chest of a standing opponent, from the ring apron ** Leg-feed or Step-up Enzuigiri ** Spinning Heel ** Springboard Front Drop to the outside to an opponent draped over the second rope ** Super, sometimes to a kneeling or seated opponent * Northern Lights Suplex * Russian Legsweep, sometimes while applying a Three-quarter Facelock – adopted from and in tribute to Brad Armstrong * Running Shining Wizard * Senton Bomb * Spider Suplex (Hanging German Superplex) * Spidey Special (Cartwheel Over-the-top-rope Suicide Corkscrew Moonsault) * Springboard Shooting Star Plancha * Tiger Suplex * Tornado DDT * Web-slinging Forearm (Springboard Forearm Smash) * Wheelbarrow bodyscissors transitioned into a Bulldog Nicknames * “The Amazing (Spider-Man)” * “(Your) Friendly Neighborhood (Spider-Man)” * “Queens’ Own Colorful Local Crime Stopper” * “Webhead” * “Wall-crawler” * “Web-Slinger” * “Spiderling” (by Iron Man / Tony Stark) * “Crime-Fighting Spider” (by Iron Man / Tony Stark) * “Spider-Boy” (by Iron Man / Tony Stark) Entrance themes * “Theme from Spider-Man” by Aerosmith (July 13, 2013 – present) Championships and accomplishments Apex Caliber Wrestling Trivia * This version of Spider-Man (Tom Holland) is the fifth live-action incarnation from Captain America: Civil War, Spider-Man: Homecoming and future films within the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Due to the FWM’s sliding time frame, Spider-Man technically debuted in ACW before his first official appearance. Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers